Kembalilah
by Cheros
Summary: Fei sayang, apa kabar? —Dari seorang mantan yang belum bisa melupakanmu. /HaliFem!Fang vs TaufanFem!Fang


Fei sayang, apa kabar? —Dari seorang mantan yang belum bisa melupakanmu. /HaliFem!Fang vs TaufanFem!Fang

 **Kembalilah** (c) Guurarii

 **Boboiboy** (c) Animonsta Studio

 **Warning** : Fem!Fang, klise harap dimaklumi.

Ini hanya sekedar surat pendek dari Halilintar untuk Fei. Oh, mungkin agak ooc karena saya kurang mengenal karakter Hali dengan baik (atau bisa dibilang, saya hanya kenal karakter makhluk makhluk fav saya aja wwwww/Haligamasukemangnya?)

Belakangan ini saya mungkin akan rusuh dengan fiksi-fiksi pendek saja. /kalopanjangrerahmikiridenyahahahahahaha/PRET

Selamat menikmati~

...

' _Hei._

 _Fei sayang, apa kabarmu?_

 _Kuharap tak terlalu baik. Karena kau seharusnya merindukanku setengah mati. Harusnya kau memohon atau melakukan apapun agar bisa kembali bersama denganku disini._

 _Hahaha, aku bercanda._

 _(Baiklah, mungkin tiga perempat dari yang kukatakan tadi itu serius, kau puas?)_

 _Rupanya, setelah tiga tahun berpisah, aku bisa-bisanya merindukan wanita ganas semacammu._

 _Heh, aku yakin kau pasti tertawa mendengar ini. Tapi sungguh! Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Jujur saja, aku sendiri jauh lebih terkejut dari yang kau bayangkan. Kau pikir ada berapa gadis yang pernah kukencani selama hidupku? Lima belas? Bah, itu bahkan belum mencapai separuhnya._

 _Tebak (kau pasti tertawa makin keras setelah membacanya), diantara banyaknya gadis cantik yang pernah kukencani, kau dapat peringkat pertama yang paling kurindukan._

 _Bukan Ying, bukan Suzy, bukan juga Yaya._

 _ **Kau.**_

 _Tapi sekarang kau malah sudah mendapatkan penggantiku._

 _Ah, siapa ya namanya? Tahu?_

 _Tahi?_

 _Ah ya, Taufan. Namanya Taufan, benar? Pria baru dikantormu yang jabatannya dibawahmu itu? Yang pakai dasi berbentuk hati saat acara halloween? (Jangan tanya aku mendapatkan informasi darimana. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, tau.)_

 _Oh dear._

 _Sejak kapan seleramu turun, sayang? Apa kehilanganku membuatmu begitu hampa hingga membiarkan begitu saja seekor cacing tanah macam dia mendekatimu? Apa benar begitu? Atau kau hanya sedang berniat untuk mengejek mantan pacarmu ini, kasih?_

 _Yang manapun, aku tetap tak bisa menerimanya._

 _Kau pernah mencintaiku. Sangat mencintaiku._

 _Jadi apa lagi yang perlu kau pikirkan, manis? Apa permohonan yang ditulis langsung oleh mantanmu ini belum cukup untuk meluluhkan hati si gadis singa?_

 _Kembalilah._

 _Asal kau tahu, aku sudah tak merokok lagi. Tidak ada Suzy, Lily, Ying, Yaya, Rana, Yani, Rika, Lizy, Fany, Cindy, atau siapapun. Aku sudah jarang minum anggur atau bir lagi, sesekali sih mungkin, tapi tidak akan sampai mabuk parah dan mengacaukan jadwal kencan kita seperti dulu—_

 _Kali ini, hanya ada kau dan aku. Hanya kita._

 _Ah sudahlah, kau mengenalku dengan baik, bukan? Kau pasti tahu kalau Halilintar tak pernah membuat surat penuh permohonan yang bisa membuat harga dirinya hancur lebur seperti ini._

 _Jadi jika kau sudah paham maksudku, balas surat ini kapanpun kau mau._

 _Ingatlah kalau aku pasti akan menunggu surat balasan darimu, hei._

 _Tertanda,_

 _Halilintar —Mantan yang belum bisa melupakanmu.'_

...

...

Fei masih menatap surat itu lamat-lamat, memperhatikan setiap detil tulisan maupun coretan kasar yang tercantum di dalamnya.

Ah, kali ini, dia benar-benar nyaris saja kembali _jatuh_.

"Fei~ Apa yang kau lakukan? Diam-diam membeli foto illegal tentang pacar tampanmu ini dan memperhatikannya begitu detil? Oh, aku terharu~" Pria muda beriris mata biru langit itu mendekatinya, ucapannya masih konyol seperti biasanya.

"Mantanku minta balikan." Fei mengucapkannya tanpa beban.

'Pacar tampan'-nya mendadak mendekatiknya, memasang ekspresi paling horror yang dia punya, "Jangan bilang itu dari Bos kaya raya pemilik perusahaan sebelah yang itu!" Taufan makin horror ketika Fei mengangguk mantap, seketika dipeluknya kuat wanita berkacamata itu.

"Er... Fei? Kau tidak berniat untuk kembali dengannya 'kan? Ya 'kan? Aku masih cukup tampan untuk membuatmu menolak tawarannya 'kan? Aku akan naik jabatan sebentar lagi 'kan? Kita akan menyewa apartemen berdua dan hidup bahagia selamanya seperti rencana awal 'kan? Oh, apa tadi aku sudah bilang kalau aku cukup tampan untuk membuatmu menolaknya?"

Kali ini, Fei hanya tertawa, cukup keras hingga membuat Taufan kebingungan sendiri.

 _Jangan katakan kalau perempuan ini senang setengah mati karena surat mantannya itu. Tolong Tuhan, jangan katakan kalau itu benar._

"Memangnya kau pikir aku siapa, Taufan _sayang_? Tawaran seperti itu takkan mempan untukku." Fei membuang begitu saja surat itu ke dalam tempat sampah, membuat Taufan menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum hangat.

"—Yah, suratnya memang bagus sih, aku mungkin akan berpikir dua kali jika dia menyisipkan sekotak donat lobak merah bersama surat ini."

"..."

Halilintar dan bahkan Taufan kalah melawan sebuah donat.

...

...

 **Pojok Catatan** :

Saya bingung mau lebih suka pairin Fang sama Hali atau Taufan- dua duanya asli presyes.

/Sengaja ga make Gempa karena, KALO ADA DIA SAYA PASTI LANGSUNG MILIH GEMPAFEM!FANG. GEMPAAA KAN PALING MIRIP BBB YANG ASLI WWWWWWW /apasih.

Terakhir, trims buat yang mampir :9

Guurarii


End file.
